


A Truly Magnetic Connection

by HungryLibrary



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, PLEASE do, Shipper Pyrrha, if anyone ever wants to take this idea and run with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Pyrrha shipped White Rose?</p><p>What if she used her semblance to actively ship them…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Truly Magnetic Connection

Ruby squeaked as the compass arrow spun round to point at her  _yet again_ \- and Weiss snapped, whirling to fling the Gimm cursed thing right into Pyrrha’s beaming face.

“I’ll report you for the deliberate sabotage of another team, just see if I don’t!”

She didn’t, in the end. Mainly because of how cute Ruby looked as she attempted to stealthily sneak the broken compass into her ammunition pouch.

-

Scythe met sword with a thunderous Crash! …..and stuck fast.

“PYRRHA!” Jaune flinched as Weiss’s furious scream echoed clear across the sparring field.

“Pyrrha Nikos! If you don’t stop messing around and let us get back to training then so help me-!”

Anger lent the heiress unexpected strength as she gave her sword another futile tug- and promptly sent both her and Ruby tumbling to the ground in a pile of scarlet cloak and equally red blushes.

 “Sorry!” Called the Pyrrha, not sounding at all sorry as she waved cheerily at her increasingly more tangled friends. Jaune fidgeted nervously at her side, wondering if he should start keeping an eye out for Schnee Dust Company hit men…

-

 “Please Weiss?  _Please?_ ” Ruby whined, her hair dripping suds and arms full of shampoo bottles.

“We’re already going to be late for dinner, and I’ll miss out on all the cookies if I have to wait for someone else to finish showering!”

“Alright, alright…” With a sigh Weiss moved over to make room under the water spray, studiously keeping her gaze on the tiled wall as her partner jumped in besides her.

To take her mind off of- Well, everything- Weiss found herself ask for details about the broken shower Ruby had just abandoned.

“The knob must be loose or something.” Mused Ruby as she slicked back her locks into a gleaming ponytail. “It kept slipping back to ‘cold’ no matter how many times I turned up the heat…”

And my goodness was it ever getting hot in here- Wait.

Had that been a giggle? Had she just heard someone in the next stall over  _laughing?_

Eyes narrowed in suspicion, Weiss left the water’s jet just long enough to peek into the neighboring shower.

Pyrrha winked back at her.

 _Why that great big-_  The scent of strawberries, which Weiss sometimes caught a hint of during her study sessions with Ruby, had an amazingly calming effect on her murderous rage –  _That meddlesome… interfering…._

_…._

_I’ll deal with her later._


End file.
